


平安夜

by RainbowFall



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, 羞水 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFall/pseuds/RainbowFall
Summary: 我们的路走过很长，我们相互是彼此的后盾，我们之后也会一直走下去。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 4





	平安夜

晚上六点三十，喻文波打完一局国服王者局退出客户端切换到歌单界面，点开一首舒缓的情歌和直播间的观众开始聊天。

“我今天要早点下播，听完这首歌就下。”

“不是，怎么就是鸽子了，我记得我这个月的时长满了。”

“我是真的有事情，待会要去买些东西。”

“明天不是圣诞节吗，要和老宋他们聚一聚。”

说完这句，不管直播间听到宋义进名字惊喜的粉丝和其他还在说他鸽子的粉丝，在歌曲放完以后喻文波干脆利落的直接下播。

他已经连续两周从中午吃完饭播到晚上十一点，就是为了在月底之前补满这个月的直播时长。在一个月前他就和宋义进一家约好在圣诞节聚餐，节日之后也准备空出时间进行年底元旦前短暂的休息。

十二月的月底，每一年的圣诞节，新的一年还未到来的时候，是他和他的老友们约定好聚会的日子。这个习惯从他们都退役的那一年开始。在喻文波24岁生日的时候，在完成了他大满贯的目标以后他因为手部的负担加重退役，自此曾经的ig3c全部退役。

姜承錄是他们三人中最早退役的，在S11，世界赛结束之后，他就干脆退役回去继续了自己的学业。在他之后在2022年，随着ig新培养的中单逐渐能够挑起大梁，宋义进也在统治了lpl中路多年后抵不过年龄的侵蚀，在春季赛结束之后退役服役。

喻文波是他们三个之中最晚退役的，他从2020年开始就注重身体的保养，所以状态一直保持的不错，能够维持多年顶尖水准，但是在2023年开始他也明显感觉到了来自身体的压力。2024s14，和队伍一起打到世界赛的决赛拼尽全力赢下了来自lck的年轻队伍，在打完后喻文波的手控住不住地颤抖，最终在冠军的新闻采访会上宣布了自己将要退役的决定。

进入lpl七年，数度征战世界赛，拿到无数荣誉的jackeylove选手，在2024年冬日的韩国，选择在自己的荣耀巅峰和这个舞台告别，然后走向了早已等待着他的姜承錄的身前，张开了自己的双臂投入了来自这个曾经的队友的拥抱。

他被姜承錄抱住，在一瞬间看到了所有辉煌尘埃落定后的平静。

他们的爱情萌芽于曾经最艰难的时候，整个19年下半年不管是对于喻文波还是姜承錄而言都无疑是拖着队伍前进的艰难历程。但就是在19年九月下旬的一个午后，在上海开始依旧炎热的天气里姜承錄抬头看到喻文波浸没在午后阳光里的侧脸，看到少年的额发被空调的凉风吹起，突然间想到了不久前的那两场冒泡赛bo10，喻文波苍白但是坚毅的脸庞，恍然发现，曾经还是小孩子的弟弟长大了。

他变得沉默但是更加坚定，笑容少了，却成为了一个海里的锚，在无数次风浪中将ig这艘船固定。

也就是这个瞬间，姜承錄恍惚间发觉曾经朦胧的暧昧破土而出，他给自己找到了曾经各种不经意的眼神和行为的理由：这样的喻文波谁能不爱呢，姜承錄爱上了喻文波，早在他没有意识到的时候。

于是姜承錄就去向喻文波表白了，在s9飞往柏林的前夕，他趁着喻文波单独呆着休息的间隙羞涩但是直截了当地告诉了他。

喻文波起初被惊到了，露出了猫炸毛一样的表情，但是很快他就在姜承錄紧张的注视下冷静下来，沉默着，低下头，向姜承錄张开了双臂，在姜承錄的惊喜的回抱中用双手紧紧扣住了他哥哥的背脊，将脸深深埋在姜承錄的颈窝中。那个时候，姜承錄感受到了有微凉的液体打湿了他的脖颈。

他们开始了暗地里的交往，谁都没有告诉，包括与他们最亲近的宋义进也不清楚他的两个弟弟在暗地里会偷偷勾住彼此的指尖，用指甲在对方的手掌心暧昧地划过。

那个时候世界赛紧张的行程让他们没办法进一步的亲密，但是他们还是会在无人注意到的时候在角落里激烈的亲吻。或许是因为压力，或许是为了安抚，他们那时候的亲吻总带有几分血腥，往往以双方嘴唇的红肿结束。

世界赛之后，就是接连不断的全明星行程，和充满了流言蜚语的19年的冬转期。

到海南的第一个晚上，他和姜承錄终于有机会和时间做爱。

喻文波还记得他们的初夜，在双人房里他们两个挤在一张单人床上，姜承錄自己脱光了衣服，把喻文波的下半身扒光，但还留着他的黑衬衫敞开挂在身上。这个生死局都不会手抖的男人这个时候既紧张又兴奋，拧开润滑油的手都有点不稳。此时两个人的性器都已经半硬，倒了一小半的润滑油在手指上，姜承錄学着gv里的操作试探性地把手指伸进喻文波的后穴。

喻文波在他伸进手指的时候就僵住了，下意识地蜷缩起来扭腰想要逃开，被姜承錄眼疾手快地用另一只手按住。姜承錄保持着手指在喻文波后穴里，微微调整姿势俯身把脸凑到喻文波的耳后。

喻文波的耳朵烧得火红，感受到姜承錄的吐息几乎要将他灼伤，姜承錄操着中文含糊的在他耳边安抚他：“jackey…波波…放松…让哥哥进来……”。

于是喻文波潮红着脸，用湿漉漉的眼神看着他头发略微凌乱的哥哥，向姜承錄敞开了身体。他在姜承錄手指的抽插中用十指绞紧床单，憋着不发出声音，却在姜承錄逐渐猛烈的动作中，控制不住地发出泣声。

真像小猫啊。在昏黄的灯光中看着喻文波潮湿的脸的姜承錄想着。

比任何时候都像，可怜又可爱。这样想着的姜承錄，在三只手指都可以顺畅进入喻文波后穴后，他几乎是迫不及待的抽出手指，也没有戴安全套，就强硬的将自己已经完全硬起的性器操进了喻文波的体内。

他感受到喻文波体内的灼热与紧绷，从未有过的性器被嫩肉完全包裹的体验让姜承錄几乎舒爽的倒吸一口气。他微微俯下身搂住弟弟的腰和臀部，将弟弟进一步的压向自己。在弟弟发出惊呼并用双手紧紧扣住床单的时候开始挺动自己的腰，生涩但足够有力，足够把喻文波这个雏儿顶到想要逃开。

在一次又一次的顶弄中姜承錄摸索着找到了喻文波的前列腺，他将性器微微抽出，不再全根插入，但是微微向上顶弄，摩擦着喻文波的前列腺仔细研磨。

喻文波受不住了，他本来就被姜承錄搞的想要逃开，连吸气和呻吟都是硬憋住的。但前列腺被这样顶弄，他实在是忍耐不住。他用手抓住了姜承錄扣在自己腰上的手想要把他推开，双腿也摩擦着姜承錄的腰想要逃开。但姜承錄的节奏太快，喻文波只能在一次又一次的挺腰中绷紧了自己的大腿，将自己的腰抬起，后脑勺地抵住枕头向后仰起头，整个人像一只濒死的天鹅一样像向承錄彻底敞开自己的身体，任其采撷。直到感受到一阵激烈的挺动后一股微凉的液体被射入他的肠道，失神着被倒下来的姜承錄压在身下，轻轻地发出哼声，后穴中还塞着姜承錄半软的性器，被掰着脸细细的亲吻。

在19年的海南，他们初夜的晚上，赤身裸体的姜承錄抱着穿着着一件敞开的黑衬衫的喻文波，在昏黄的灯光下安静的接着吻。

那个瞬间太过美好和珍贵，静好到给他们一种可以一直这样持续下去的错觉。姜承錄看着喻文波，感受着胸口灼热的爱意，轻轻说出了自己的誓言：“波波…波波……我好爱你啊……”

喻文波已经迷迷糊糊的，听到姜承錄的表白强睁开眼睛回应：“怎么了哥，我也爱你啊……”

“不管你去哪里，我们都会在一起的。”姜承錄侧躺过来，将性器抽出，将喻文波抱在了自己的怀里，补充完了自己未说完的话。

喻文波感受到姜承錄射到自己体内的精液一点点流出，睁开眼睛，从姜承錄的怀抱中探出头凝视着姜承錄的脸庞，后者沉默却温柔地看着他，眼睛反射了温暖的灯光，坚定的饱含着爱意。

于是喻文波再次将自己的脸埋进姜承錄的怀里，从他的怀中闷闷地发出了声音：“嗯，我们会一直在一起的。”

2019年的冬天有什么呢？有初生的爱，有艰难困苦，有阴差阳错的失败，有数不清的流言蜚语，有离开，有守望，也有那个深夜里的誓言。

于是即使身体离得再远他们的心还是在一起的。他们会在终于撞在一起的休息日一起偷偷摸摸出去约会开房，在结束了一天忙碌训练的深夜聊天，会在rank撞车后躲在草丛里互动，会在比赛结束后握手的时候依依不舍地用手指勾住对方的手指，会在同一个场馆里找角落暗地里亲吻。

他们的恋情被宋义进知道也是因为21年春季赛某次比赛后的偷摸亲近。

那个时候他们的队伍刚打完比赛，在采访会开始前找借口脱离队伍就迫不及待地找了一个隔间抱在一起亲吻。他们多日未见，为了那次比赛训练量增加线上的聊天也少了很多，于是亲吻就忘了时间，在起初激烈的亲吻后姜承錄坐在沙发上抱着喻文波细细的啄吻，都没有注意到宋义进的脚步声，被问了看到姜承錄进这间房间的工作人员来找姜承錄的宋义进撞了个正着。

宋义进进来的时候喻文波正叉开双腿坐在姜承錄腿上，被姜承錄抱着腰，自己的双手搭在姜承錄肩上搂住他的脖子，正微闭着眼睛被姜承錄亲吻。

在听到开门声喻文波和姜承錄都吓了一跳，立马分开转头看是谁开的门，在看到开门的是宋义进后他们两个马上放松下来。喻文波舔了舔嘴唇，笑着开口：“呦老宋，来找shy哥吗？你等一下我马上把shy哥还给你。”看到宋义进天崩地裂的空白表情甚至轻轻笑出了声。

姜承錄在看到进来的是宋义进的时候就把脸埋进喻文波的颈窝，轻轻舔咬喻文波脖子和肩膀的肌肤。在听到喻文波说把他还回去的时候颇为不舍和不满的在喻文波的肩膀咬了一个牙印。

“啧”喻文波不满的啧了一声，“你是狗吗，咬这么重，待会儿又要拿外套遮了。”

虽然说着责怪的话，但是语气亲昵，宋义进看着，觉得他们搞在一起的时间绝对已经不短了。

于是他颤抖着声音问道：“你们这个…到底怎么回事……还有人知道吗？”

姜承錄抬起头来回答他：“你是第一个知道的，哥。至于我们……就是你看到的这样。”说完他轻轻拍了下喻文波的屁股，示意喻文波起身，随后姜承錄自己也跟着从沙发上站起来，给自己和喻文波整理了一下衣服，然后牵着喻文波的手走向了门口的宋义进。

“走了义进哥，不是还有事情吗。”走到门口，姜承錄就放开了喻文波的手，稍微拉开了和喻文波的距离，就像普通的朋友那样走出了门。

宋义进还是有点恍惚，他僵硬地跟着喻文波和姜承錄往回走，走了一段距离实在是憋不住，开口想问，但被喻文波打断：“义进，之后我们约个时间告诉你，现在别问了，人多眼杂。”

他们之后约了一个时间，名义上是老朋友聚餐，实际上是姜承錄和喻文波向宋义进交代了他们两个的恋爱史。在那个时候宋义进才知道，他之前隐隐约约有感觉姜承錄谈恋爱确实没有错，但是对象居然是喻文波。并且这两个弟弟已经搞在一起一年半，还瞒得挺好除了他至今没人知道。

在包厢里宋义进沉默的看着他的两个弟弟，他的心头涌现出担忧与欣慰，他想了想还是开口：“你们……真的决定好了吗？”

喻文波和姜承錄的手在桌下十指紧扣，喻文波轻笑了起来，坚定地开口：”老宋，我知道你在担心什么，在我们决定在一起的时候，就已经决定好了。”他旁边的姜承錄温柔地看着他，开口补充到“不用担心，义进哥，我们知道的。”

宋义进看着他们与过去别无二致的脸庞，恍惚间好像看到了两年多前他们在基地里打闹的画面，一切都恍如昨日，他们一直都在别人看不到的地方坚持着自己的感情。他突然觉得太好了，一切的遗憾好像都得到了补足。

于是宋义进笑了起来，他对喻文波和姜承錄说：“我会一直支持着你们的。”

这之后，姜承錄退役回韩国读书，喻文波和姜承錄成了真正的异地恋。他们只有在节假日才能够见面，要么是喻文波休假飞去韩国找姜承錄，要么是姜承錄有空闲飞上海找喻文波。

2024年在姜承錄毕业之后，他毅然决然来到了上海工作，他早在一年前就和喻文波一起在上海买了一个住所。平常喻文波住在基地，但是休息日都会回到他和姜承錄的家住。他们在属于他们的家里做爱，将这个家布置成他们喜欢的样子，计划着等喻文波退役后要养什么宠物。

终于，在2024年s赛结束后，喻文波可以一直和姜承錄住在这个家里了。

宋义进也在2024年服完了兵役，回到了lpl以一名教练的身份再次投入这个战场，同时他也在同一年和小钰结了婚，到现在的2025年底，也传来喜讯小钰怀孕。他们这次准备在平安夜喻文波和姜承錄家里聚餐，也是想着庆祝这件事情。

喻文波下了直播之后出了书房的门，姜承錄已经穿好出门的衣服坐在沙发上等他，他的手边放着喻文波的外套和围巾。喻文波走过去，穿好外套，姜承錄给他戴好围巾，就牵着他的手出了门。

“带钥匙了吗？”喻文波问姜承錄。

“带了，车钥匙和家的钥匙都带了。”姜承錄按了电梯按钮，回答他。

“那就好，我只带了手机。”喻文波把脸缩进围巾里，他觉得有些冷了，刚从温暖的室内走到室外，他还没有适应。姜承錄看到他的样子，把他的手揣进了自己的衣服兜里。

“马上到车里就不冷了。”

“嗯。”

他们准备去超市买这次平安夜聚餐用的食材，他们现在聚餐有好几次都是自己准备食物而非去餐厅。在这些年中他们也或多或少学会了一些额外的技能，其中包括了两个人都能够做出口味不错的饭菜，其中以喻文波尤甚。因为已经退役不需要训练，再加上喻文波目前的工作就是直播，他比姜承錄有更多时间来学习做饭，因为姜承錄的工作繁忙，在不点外卖的时候他就负责了两个人的伙食。

他们到了超市直奔肉类冰柜，因为事先并没有对第二天要做什么菜有一个具体的规划，他们决定看着食材寻找灵感。

上海超市的生鲜种类一直很丰富，但这里似乎丰富过头，喻文波看着冰柜里特别标出来的比隔壁鸡腿大一圈的火鸡腿，陷入了沉思。

出于这一年培养起的对烹饪的兴趣，同时考虑到家里工具完备的厨房和厨房里已经拆封的烤鸡调料，他对于烤火鸡腿这道菜有些跃跃欲试。

他拉了拉正在看牛肉是否新鲜的姜承錄的袖子，指了指冰柜里的生火鸡腿，问他：

“烤鸡怎么样？我说，烤火鸡腿？”

“圣诞节吃火鸡？感恩节？”姜承錄对此感到疑惑，他以为喻文波是记错了吃火鸡的节日，就提醒他是感恩节有吃火鸡的习俗。

“我知道明天是圣诞节，但我觉得可以。”

“不，不行，会很奇怪。”姜承錄没同意喻文波的建议，他总是坚持一些微妙的仪式感，像火鸡必须在感恩节吃，平安夜必须吃苹果。“平安夜吃火鸡不行。”他补充了一句。

喻文波翻了个白眼，他在听到姜承錄的回答就放弃了和他继续聊，他知道再聊下去他们可能会因为这个鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵起来，于是他退而求其次，指着放在冰柜另一格的生全鸡问姜承錄。

“那烤鸡总可以吧。”

“那个阔以。”姜承錄顺手挑了一个冰柜里日期最晚的生全鸡，提着包装袋的边角把它放进了购物推车。

“行，家里还有调料，买个鸡就够了。”

在把生全鸡放进购物车后，姜承錄问喻文波。

“还有什么？”

“寿喜锅，我有点想吃这个。”喻文波回了一句，这个时候的天气已经非常寒冷，在寒冷的冬天吃一锅温暖的寿喜锅，他认为这个会是一个不错的主意。当然最主要的原因还是像他自己说的一样，他自己想吃了。

“我不会做。”

“我也不会，但可以学，我看看手机教程，要什么材料。”说这喻文波就拿起了手机开始查找，“我看看……牛肉，时蔬，昆布干，木鱼花……这两个是什么啊？超市里有吗？还有日式酱油、味淋、清酒……这三个应该有。”

“阔以问导购。”

“可以，我去问一下。”

喻文波看了看周围，找到导购买完日式辅料后就拉着姜承錄到了蔬菜区。

“好的找到这些东西了，剩下的就是牛肉和蔬菜了。啧还有回去刚刚冰柜买肉，对了哥你要吃什么蔬菜。”

“这个？”姜承錄看到柜子上的绿色长条状蔬菜，突然笑了笑，他在听到喻文波问他的时候就一本正经地指了这个蔬菜。

“我看看，卧槽这个不是韭菜吗，寿喜锅里可以放吗？”喻文波不疑有他，看到姜承錄指的是韭菜以后以为他是真的想吃，但担心锅里放不了就说起了手机查了查，“还真可以……最后放就行了。说起来姜承錄你怎么会想吃韭菜。”

姜承錄笑眯眯的，喻文波总觉得这个笑容有点隐晦，“因为……阔以…”最后一个词姜承錄凑到了喻文波的耳边轻轻说出了口，喻文波听到后拿着手机愣了一下，然后脸颊和耳朵开始以肉眼可见的速度变红。他恼怒的看了一眼姜承錄，说：“呵，nmlgb，别想买了。”说完就推着购物车走了。

姜承錄看着喻文波的背影，捂着嘴笑，手上迅速地拿了一把韭菜，跟上了喻文波，把韭菜抛进购物车里，想搂着喻文波的肩往前走，结果被恼羞成怒的喻文波甩了开。但即使喻文波恼羞成怒，他也没把那把韭菜扔回去。

最后喻文波因为害羞把购物车推出了蔬菜区到了零食区，他们两个索性先买了一堆零食，才推着车回到蔬菜区买寿喜锅剩下的材料。

买完寿喜锅的牛肉后姜承錄说他想做大酱汤，就又拉着喻文波回到了蔬菜区买大葱和其他材料，喻文波觉得一个寿喜锅够了，但姜承錄想做就随他，就跑去冰柜拿了盒豆腐准备给姜承錄做大酱汤用，又趁着姜承錄找蔬菜的间隙跑去肉类冰柜买了一袋肥牛。

他们后续又买了几种蔬菜和不同种类的牛排和猪切好的五花肉，准备顺便把家里的烤炉搬出来烤肉。

零零总总的食材塞满了购物推车，喻文波突然觉得有些不对，他们买了半天结果买的都是西餐日料或者韩料，根本没买中式菜的材料。出于莫名的坚持，他又拉着姜承錄买了三斤排骨和一袋的娃娃菜，准备明天再做两道红烧排骨和粉蒸娃娃菜。

他们买水果的时候起了争执，姜承錄想买好看的蛇果，喻文波说不好吃就买苹果。他们两个推着车贴着身子看着水果摊子里的果子想都让对方放弃，结果谁也说服不了谁。最后姜承錄不耐烦，在喻文波试图再次给他讲道理的时候直接亲了他一口，在喻文波炸毛后安抚地用手帮他顺平了翘起的发丝，直接买了蛇果和苹果各小半袋，又拿了另外几种水果放购物车里。

结账的时候，姜承錄推着购物推车看着喻文波在前面把物品拿出购物车放到收银台上，头一偏看到了放在结账台的边上的安全套。他想到家里的避孕套用光了，就拿了一盒他尺寸的薄荷味的波点和一盒普通的草莓味，走到推车前把两盒避孕套放到收银台上。

喻文波本来准备付钱结账的，姜承錄冷不丁拿了两盒避孕套过来放收银员前面让他愣了下，但转头他也想到家里的避孕套用光了，上次做的时候用完了最后一个。他看到姜承錄居然拿了一盒薄荷波点，耳朵有点发烫，拿起拿盒避孕套想放回柜子，结果被姜承錄按住了手。

“换一个，之前的就行。”喻文波挣扎了一下，没挣开。

“就这个，我想试试。”姜承錄没理喻文波，他想试试这种避孕套很久了，之前一直顺着喻文波不用，但今天晚上姜承錄决定满足一下他自己。

喻文波看到他们之后排着的队伍，不好意思再和姜承錄起争执，索性破罐子破摔叫收银员把这两盒避孕套也一起结账。

反正回去偷偷扔了就行了。这样想着的喻文波，没意识到姜承錄这个平安夜准备好好折腾他一晚上的想法。

回到家里已经九点多，姜承錄先是催喻文波先去洗澡，然后把买回来的食材在冰箱里整齐地码放好，把零食放进零食箱里。他趁喻文波洗完澡之前煮了一锅面条：他在下午吃了一点点心，喻文波因为要直播和之后着急买食材，吃完午饭后就没吃过东西。

面煮好了，喻文波也洗好澡出来。姜承錄把面条端到餐桌上，给喻文波拿来小菜，两个人面对面坐着吃完了这一碗面。

暖色调的灯光下喻文波的发丝也散发着金光，姜承錄看着他，不知为什么回忆起了还是职业选手时住在同一个基地的时候他深夜里给弟弟煮的那一次次夜宵。那个时候在热气里安静进食的喻文波和现在这个吃着他煮的面的喻文波重合在了一起，这个瞬间，他切真地感受到了一种平静的幸福。

等姜承錄也收拾好回到卧室已经到了十一点多。喻文波睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠，他有些累了，吃饱喝足后这个困意更加明显，他要好好休息为明天一天忙碌的晚餐做准备。

于是他也没看到姜承錄已经偷偷摸摸地拆开了新买回来的薄荷波点，然后不注意被姜承錄直接抱了个满怀，压在床上揉着腰臀亲吻。

姜承錄黏糊糊地亲吻着他的嘴唇，喻文波想要把他推开，但被姜承錄抱住使不出力气。喻文波“呜呜”了两声，在姜承錄亲完了他的嘴唇开始下移亲吻胸口好传着气开口：“别，哥，今天有点累了。”

“可是我想要……”姜承錄埋在他的胸口，有点撒娇又低沉的声音含糊地传来。“今天平安夜，波波，好久没有了。”

略带委屈的声音让喻文波心酥了半截，他又想到因为这些天补直播时长，姜承錄心疼他就没有在晚上折腾他，导致这两个星期他们都没有做爱。于是在感受到微妙的愧疚和被姜承錄撒娇戳到的心痒中，喻文波抱住了姜承錄埋在他胸口的头，理了理柔顺的发丝，放任了姜承錄的行为。

“好吧，哥，你要我还能不给你吗。”

说出口的话与过去并无不同。就好像喻文波和姜承錄的这一段关系，他们一直支持着彼此。姜承錄沉默地成为了两个人彼此的后盾，在喻文波没注意到有些细节的时候不动事色中帮他处理好这些事情；喻文波也包容着姜承錄，包容这个天神一样但是个平凡人的男人的任性，在他难受时默默地安抚他，成为姜承錄心灵的港湾。

他们的卧室没有拉上窗帘，从飘窗望出去能看到黄浦江对岸璀璨的夜景。黑夜中从窗外流入卧室的稀少的彩色灯光照在喻文波汗湿的身上，反射出微微霓虹的辉芒，照亮了他洁白柔软身躯上的潮红和蒸腾的暧昧。

喻文波因为薄荷的清凉和波点的刺激微微吸气，颤抖的用双腿夹紧了姜承錄的腰，咬着手指发出细微的呜咽声。

在高潮时，姜承錄抱紧了喻文波，将他压向了自己，性器抵在喻文波的的身体深处释放。而喻文波整个人颤得厉害，他的双手紧绷，死死扣住姜承錄的背脊，双腿控制不住的绷紧想要闭合，但被姜承錄的腰挡住只能将自己更加贴近身上的男人。

他们在上海深夜的微光下拥抱着不分彼此，一如他们这些年来并行走过的路，沉默但是坚定，一眼望去好似很长，但两个人都已经看到了拥有彼此的未来。

静谧中房间里突然响起了之前设定好的圣诞歌。

十二点到了，平安夜过去了，圣诞到来了。

而属于他们的平安夜在未来还有无数个。

————————  
*韭菜可以壮阳


End file.
